Loyalty and Support
by frynon
Summary: A love story about my two precious angels Sugawara and Yamaguchi Inspired by my conversations with the mods of sugaredyams.
1. Chapter 1

Could this practice possibly get any worse? Yamaguchi sighed, defeated and frustrated. He was always trying so hard, and sometimes he impressed himself with his jump float serves, but most of the time he couldn't understand why he even bothered. Out of frustration and growing anger at himself, he threw the volleyball at the nearest wall and walked out of the gym.

"Ah, is Yamaguchi-kun okay? He looks more frustrated than usual," Yachi asked, a concerned look plastered on her face.

"Probably, but it's none of my concern right now. I have my own things I need to work on. I'll talk to him after practice," Tsukishima said.

Yachi nodded and walked away, getting the empty bottles from her teammates so she could refill them. A concerned Sugawara couldn't help but overhear their conversation as he looked towards the door he saw Yamaguchi storm out of.

"Hey, Daichi-san, I'll be right back, okay?" Already jogging toward the other side of the gym, Sugawara didn't wait for Daichi to reply.

"Oh, uh, okay! Don't be gone too long though!" Daichi, didn't think Sugawara had heard him, but replied just in case anyway.

Sugawara stopped running as he exited the gym and looked around for any sign of Yamaguchi. _Where did he go? There's no way he left practice._ Sugawara was about to go back and try to talk to Yamaguchi tomorrow when he heard a noise coming from the club room. Worried, he made his way to their club room and slowly opened the door, not wanting to startle Yamaguchi.

"Hey, Yama-kun? Are you okay?" Sugawara asked as he entered the room. Upon looking around he noticed Yamaguchi was slumped against the wall. His face was buried in his hands, trying hard to keep himself from crying. "Y-Yama-kun! What's wrong?" Sugawara rushed over to where Yamaguchi sat, slowly sitting down next to him.

"I-I'm okay, I think." Yamaguchi looked up and smiled at his senpai. Tears had started to form and he was trying hard to keep them from falling. "I'm just frustrated is all. I can't seem to do my serve at all these past few practices," his smiled faltered some, hoping Sugawara didn't notice. "You can go back to the gym if you want, I'll be there in a second. I wanna calm down first," Yamaguchi looked down at the floor as he felt more tears appear, hoping like hell Sugawara would leave.

"I can wait, I told Daichi-san I was going to be gone," Sugawara glanced at his kouhai, smiling softly and patting his shoulder. "It's okay to be upset, y'know. Especially when you can't do something you thought you were good at. N-Not that you're not good at the jump float serve, 'cause you are, it's just I know that you're feeling stuck since you haven't been able to get it right during the last couple practices we've had, and it's something you really pride yourself on being able to do, or at least it should be 'cause you're the only one on the team who can do it, as far as I know at least…" Sugawara's speech came to a halt as he realized he was rambling. A light blush came to his cheek as he tried to laugh off his attempt to console the younger player.

"I-it's okay, I guess. I just feel stuck is all. I feel like every successful serve I've done has been a fluke," Yamaguchi gave his senpai a somber smile before turning away again. He was getting awfully familiar with the part of the floor he was looking at.

Sugawara sighed and looked at the ceiling, "What I'm trying to say is, don't beat yourself over this, alright? As a valuable member of this team, we can't have our pinch server doubt his abilities. Abilities that have won us games. Abilities that aren't flukes," Sugawara's disposition changed as he spoke to Yamaguchi. "You might not think you're an important part of this team, but you are. You're just as important as anyone else is, even if you're not a regular," he placed his hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder once more.

Yamaguchi had looked at Sugawara while he spoke, in fear of coming off as rude or indifferent to his senpai's words. Unknown to him, a blush had made it's way to his face when he smiled, "T-thanks, Sugawara-san. We should probably get back now, though," Yamaguchi sprung up with renewed energy. He couldn't wait to get back to the gym to hit serve after serve. Serves that would get over the net this time.

Sugawara chuckled as he saw his kouhai spring back to life. He stood up and hugged Yamaguchi tightly, "Glad to see you're feeling better now, Yama-kun."

The first year's face grew brighter as he was enveloped by the third year. His heart beat faster as the hug went from one second, to two, to three seconds before he pulled himself away in embarrassment. "Thank you, I-I'm gonna go back, see you there," Yamaguchi quickly left the club room and headed back to the gym, his mind in a foggy haze. _Why'd I react like that? It's just Sugawara-san. It was just a silly hug, not like it was a kiss or some-_ he stopped himself from finishing that thought. The hug caught him off guard is all. It's not like he liked his senpai or anything.

Sugawara smiled and shook his head as Yamaguchi left the club room. _He sure is cute sometimes._ He made his way back to the gym as well, stopping mid step at his thought. _Did I just- did I just think Yamaguchi-kun is cute? Well, I guess he sorta is. His freckles and smile definitely are, especially when he blushes like that, and-_ Suga shook his head as if it would rid his mind of thoughts of his kouhai.

By the time he made it back to the gym, Yamaguchi had started to practice again, this time successfully making his serves. Sugawara smiled once again and nodded to himself, _he's definitely cute. And I definitely have a crush._


	2. Chapter 2

Sugawara sighed to himself, studying was a drag. It had been a few days since he talked to Yamaguchi. The younger player seemed to be more confident after their talk and it made Sugawara happy to help. But it had also been a few days since he acknowledged (or developed, he wasn't even sure at this point) his crush on the first year. Each practice was filled with glances at his kouhai as he made serve after serve. It was honestly becoming a problem. _Oh well, as long as it doesn't interfere with my ability to play or keep up my grades, I guess it's okay. Besides, it's just a crush, I'll get over it quickly._ Sugawara closed his notebook and stuck it back inside his backpack. There was gonna be no studying while his mind was thinking of other things.

"I'm gonna go out for a bit, I'll be home in an hour or so!" Sugawara called out to no one in particular. He knew at this point it wasn't needed, but he hated the thought of leaving the house without telling someone.

The third year aimlessly made his way down the street, his mind filled with thoughts of Yamaguchi. He found himself wandering towards the school and laughed softly. _Even when I'm not thinking about school or volleyball I end up here. Oh well, practicing a bit won't hurt. It'll help take my mind off Yama-kun as well._ Sugawara began to walk towards the club room, stopping when he heard someone move in the gym. _No one should be here his late, plus I have the key in my club room locker._ He quietly moved toward the gym, pressing himself against the gym doors. The sounds of volleyballs hitting the floor filled the silence of the night. _Oh, thank God, it's someone on the team. But who is it?_ Sugawara walked into the gym, only to see the one thing that had be preoccupying his mind for days.

Yamaguchi jumped slightly when he heard someone enter the gym, "I-I can explain. I'm just getting in extra practice, I-I'll clean up when I'm do-" He stopped and sighed gratefully when he saw it was Sugawara. "I was scared it was a sensei or maybe Daichi-san. Anyway, what are you doing here?" He had begun to make his way over to where his senpai was standing, tilting his head at the blush on the third year's cheeks. _Why's he blushing? Maybe he ran here?_ "Sugawara-san?"

"O-Oh, I was taking a walk and found myself at the school. Guess all I ever do is school and volleyball," Sugawara chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "I figured I'd practice a bit while I was here. How'd you get the key anyway?"

"I noticed you put it in your locker in the club room, so I've been, uh, taking it at night to practice," Yamaguchi looked away in embarrassment. _Now he's gonna know I've been watching him. God, how embarrassing am I?_ "S-Sorry I've been taking it without your permission…"

"It's okay, Yama-kun! Don't worry about. As long as you clean up when you're done, I don't mind," He smiled, taking the ball from his kouhai."Mind if I join you then?" _Now's my chance to tell him. If I don't, who knows how long I'll be in a stump?_

"Ah, go ahead, I don't mind. H-hey, maybe you can help me with spiking?" Yamaguchi bit his lip at the thought of practicing one-on-one with Sugawara. Ever since that day he stormed out of the gym, his heart would beat faster whenever he looked at his senpai. Everytime he thought of Sugawara he would blush, and it drove him crazy. It was just a silly crush because the third year was nice to him. That's all it was. That's all it ever would be.

"With pleasure! C'mon, let's go practice!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Those two sure have been close lately, huh?" Asahi smiled as he watched Sugawara and Yamaguchi talk with each other. The two of them had formed a close bond, and as far as the rest of the team knew, it was because of the time they spent on the sidelines together.

"Definitely, but that's good though," Daichi nodded, happy for Yamaguchi. "It's nice to see him get close to people who aren't Tsukki." He watched as the two of them left the gym, turning to Asahi once more, "Remind me to have Tanaka find them when the break's over."

The third and first year sat outside the gym, lacing their hands together. Six weeks. Sugawara and Yamaguchi had been dating for six weeks now. And in that short amount of time, Yamaguchi's confidence in not only his ability as a volleyball player, but also in himself as a person, had skyrocketed. He was still a pinch server, but Sugawara had a feeling his kouhai would become a regular in his second year.

"Do you think anyone's noticed yet?" Yamaguchi lightly squeezed his boyfriend's hand. He could see Sugawara was thinking about something, probably what they were gonna do after the break.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I know they've all probably noticed us speaking to each other more, but I doubt any of them think we're dating," The third year smiled, reassuring the younger player. He personally had no problem with letting people know they were together, but Yamaguchi wasn't ready to tell people. Sugawara didn't mind though, he'd much rather his boyfriend be comfortable. Although, he certainly wasn't opposed to telling the team soon.

"Ah, probably. I was just sorta curious," he turned to his senpai and smiled. Yamaguchi had thought about telling the team a few times the past week, but was still hesitant. "I've been thinking though, I g-guess I wouldn't mind letting the team know at the next practice."

"Really" Sugawara beamed, excited to tell everyone. He was so proud of Yamaguchi, he couldn't wait to fawn over him when people asked who he was dating. Waiting until the next practice would give them a couple days to get ready. He saw Yamaguchi nod then helped him up, "Break time's almost over. We should get back now."

"Alright," Yamaguchi embraced his boyfriend in a tight hug, relaxing into it as he felt the other's arms around him. He was getting so used to Suga's touch, yearning for it every second he could.

A few seconds had passed when they heard a gasp. Quickly letting each other go, the two separated and turned toward the direction the gasp came from. Tanaka stood a few feet from them, looking like he was caught red handed. Sugawara sighed, smiling slightly. Yamaguchi, on the other hand, tensed up. Tanaka was nice, but couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

"I, uh...the break's over," Tanaka knew the two had gotten close, just not _that_ close. He awkwardly stood in the same spot, waiting for one of them to say something.

"Tanaka-san, can you keep this a secret for now?" Sugawara's voice was calm, but stern.

"I-I'll try, but you know how I am. I can't tell lies, man," He didn't want to, and wouldn't, tell the rest of team what he saw. Not on purpose at least. But when he was under pressure, he said things he normally wouldn't.

"There's no need to lie. No one's gonna ask you if Yama-kun and I are dating, because no one thinks we are. Okay?" Sugawara was seldomly this serious, and under any other circumstances he'd be his normal self. But Yamaguchi's comfort was involved.

"H-hey, Suga-kun? W-We can tell them tomorrow morning, I don't mind. That way Tanaka won't feel under pressure," Yamaguchi could see how uncomfortable Tanaka was becoming, and he couldn't blame him. He was getting pretty uncomfortable himself. "If we tell them all tomorrow I won't be able to psych myself before the next practice," he tugged on his boyfriend's sleeve, trying to get his attention.

"You sure?" Sugawara looked up, doubting Yamaguchi slightly. He saw his boyfriend nod, then finally relented. "We'll tell them tomorrow, Tanaka you just have to not talk about during the last half of practice."

"I can do that!" Tanaka eagerly nodded, never wanting to see that side of Sugawara again.

"C'mon, you guys! We still have practice!" Daichi exasperatedly called to them from inside the gym. "The break ended three minutes ago, quit dilly dallying!"

"Why are we meeting today? There's no morning practice," Nishinoya looked around at the others, almost everyone was accounted for. Sugawara and Yamaguchi hadn't arrived yet.

"Sensei, wasn't it Suga who wanted us to meet up? Where is he?" Ukai sat outside his family's shop with the team. He yawned as he lit a cigarette.

"Those are bad for you. I'm don't know where he's at, but I'm sure there's a good reason if he's late. It is Sugawara-kun." Takeda shrugged, looking down the road for his student.

"What about Yamaguchi?" Asahi unconsciously looked at Tsukishima as he asked.

"Like I'd know, I'm not his babysitter. He's probably asleep still," Tsukki sat on the curve, becoming annoyed at his missing teammates. This was time he could've spent doing anything else.

Just down the road Sugawara stood in front of the nervous wreck of his boyfriend. "We don't have to do this today, alright? I can make something up to tell them," he gently kissed Yamaguchi's cheek as he spoke, afraid anything more than that might break him.

"N-no, it's o-okay. We can tell them, t-they all woke up early for this," the first year was desperately trying to keep his composure. He took several deep breaths before speaking again, "C-can you tell them though? I-I don't think I can…"

"Of course," the setter smiled and rubbed Yamaguchi's back. "Let's go," he held the server's hand in his and squeezed it lightly. No matter what happened, they'd still be friends with the others. That he was sure of.

They made their way up the street, holding hands so the team could see. Sugawara was calm, he knew exactly what he was going to say. The odd looks weren't gonna intimidate him now. Yamaguchi was a different story, though. He was sure his body was visibly shaking. The closer they got the others, the more he felt as if his legs were gonna give out.

"Yama-kun and I are dating."


	4. Chapter 4

"Yama-kun and I are dating," Sugawara took a moment to look at each of his teammates. Though none of them spoke, he was thankful for the lack of disgusted faces. _So far so good, I suppose._ He felt Yama's grip on his hand tighten as the seconds passed with no word from anyone.

"Really? You two make a nice couple!" Nishinoya was the first to speak, walking up to Suga and slapping him on the back. His face beamed with excitement at the news.

"Thanks, Noya," Suga laughed, wincing slightly at the overly hard slap.

"I think this is one relationship we won't have to worry about, eh, Takeda?" Ukai chuckled, slightly unphased by the sudden confession. He didn't really expect either of them to be interested in boys, but the fact that they were wasn't a surprise. After all, Ukai had had his fair share of boyfriends in the past.

"I think you're right about that," Takeda smiled, happy for the two boys them. He had been worried about the inevitable day when the boys would start dating, but somehow knowing two of his players had found love in each other settled his nerves. _Now if only I can keep Tanaka and Nishinoya from the dating scene._

"T-thanks, you guys,' Yamaguchi smiled, finally calmed by the reassuring looks of his teammates. Even Tsukki had managed a rare, genuine smile. _Thank god none of them seem to care. Hopefully they'll be like this next time._

"As much as I'd like to stand here and talk with everyone, we should probably get going," Daichi clapped his hands and started walking. "It won't look very good if the entire volleyball team is late."

"Whatever you say, Dad-chi," Tanaka snickered, nudging Noya's side as they walked.

"What was that?" Daichi turned, giving Tanaka a smile laced with malice.

"N-nothing!"

"This morning went well, don'tcha think?" Suga wrapped an arm around the first year's waist. They had snuck onto the roof for lunch everyday the past few weeks. There they could talk without worrying about being outed.

"Thankfully. I wasn't sure how they'd react, but I'm happy none of them seem to mind," Yama smiled up at his boyfriend, picking through his bento. Setting the experiment his mother made of his lunch, he hugged Suga tightly. "I was really scared of what they might've thought. I ended up staying up late because of it."

"Awww, I'm sorry it caused you so much trouble, love. But it's all over now and you won't have to worry about what they might think ever again," the third year smiled as his boyfriend hugged him. "Now why don't we eat, hmm?" He had noticed his kouhai's stomach growling since they reached the roof.

"I would, but it looks like my mom got, uh, creative with it," the pinch server rubbed the back of his, laughing softly at what his mom must've been thinking when she so excitedly made his bento that morning. "Sometimes she likes mixing different kinds of food. Mostly Japanese and Mexican foods, 'cause that's what my family is. But most of the time it doesn't turn out so well…"

Suga eyed the concoction and smiled, "Well, we can share my lunch today. I don't mind!" He set his bento between the two of them and waited for Yama to eat something before he did. "Your mom seems like an interesting lady. Maybe I can meet her and your father one day?"

"Ah, she definitely is. She taught me Spanish while my dad taught me Japanese when I was little. I think they'd be happy to meet you, I've told them about you a few times," the taller of the two had mentioned Suga a few times since they started dating. His parents had been open to the idea of him liking boys and were more than happy for him. "Actually, you should come over today and meet them. My dad gets off work early today, so he'll be home around the time school gets out."

"Oh, that should work," Suga mumbled, mostly to himself. The invitation was sudden and unexpected to say the least. _My homework shouldn't take too long, I think. Do I look okay though? This morning was nerve wracking enough, maybe I should wait. But Yama did say his dad gets off early, so I might not get this chance again for awh-_

"Earth to Suga-kun? Did you hear me?" Yamaguchi cocked his head, waiting for a response from his partner. He had texted his mom to see if it was okay for Suga to come over after school, and much to his delight, she was ecstatic to meet him. "My mom said she's looking forward to meeting you."

"O-oh, okay! Should we meet by the club room after school?" The third year didn't want to meet in front of the school for the sake of his boyfriend. They were only out to the team and their parents. Yama wasn't quite ready to make it known to everyone, and Sugawara couldn't blame him for it. He wasn't ready himself.

"That sounds good, I'll see you then!" Yama hugged his boyfriend and kissed his cheek as the warning bell rang. He quickly threw away his trash before hurrying back to his class.

Suga smiled as he walked back to his classroom, mentally preparing himself for after school. With Yama being his first significant other, he had no idea what to do when meeting parents. _I like to think I'm a nice guy, I should just be myself. I've got nothing to worry about, right?_


End file.
